Parenthèse
by Leptitloir
Summary: Une nuit entre deux longues journées, une discussion perdue dans un terrible voyage. Gladio n'a jamais vraiment été doué avec les mots.


Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix.

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "**_**Prier**_**", en une heure.**

Cette fois je me pointe avec mon Otp presque ultime, parce que ça fait un bail que j'ai pas écrit avec eux et qu'ils me manquent des masses. J'avais pas d'idée précise alors j'ai écrit ce qui me venait au fur et à mesure, ça a donné ça. Ça doit sûrement pouvoir rentrer dans la continuité de Stand by me, d'ailleurs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Parenthèse

Il a prié. Seul dans sa chambre, il a prié. Les mains désespérément jointes, ses doigts entrelacés, il a prié. D'abord enfant, son corps agenouillé dans la chambre, effrayé par les ombres de la nuit qui s'étalaient, il a prié. En grandissant, il a prié. Sa tête posée sur l'oreiller, il rapprochait ses paumes de son visage fin pour appeler les dieux, Shiva et son amour pour l'humanité, et il priait. Il priait en pensant que, dans cet univers infini, quelqu'un viendrait l'aider. Il a espéré si fort, adressé tant de mots à ceux qui couvaient leur petit monde. Il a prié.

Mais personne ne l'a entendu.

L'avenir qui terrifiait Noctis vient de lui tomber dessus, brutal.

Régis est mort.

Le roi est mort, vive le roi.

« - Eh Noct, t'es censé dormir.

\- Pas fatigué. »

Son regard de nuit noyé dans l'ombre qui les entoure, le prince du Lucis pense. Il pense que sa vie a brusquement basculé et qu'il ne pourra jamais revenir en arrière. Il pense que ses mains fragiles, trop fines en comparaison de celles de ses amis, n'ont pas la force pour porter un royaume. Ses épaules non plus. Son corps, à peine musclé par les nombreux entrainements qu'il a subi, n'est pas prêt. Il va s'effondrer, et leur empire suivra.

Il n'est pas près.

Derrière lui, Gladio soupire. On l'a entrainé à frapper à coup d'épée, pas à écouter les cœurs geignards. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Merde, c'est pas son rôle de s'occuper de ce genre de choses. Il hésite presque à aller réveiller un de ses camarades, mais Prompto et Ignis dorment si bien, ce serait criminel de les arracher à ce délicieux repos.

« - T'inquiète, on est bientôt à Lestallum.

\- Je sais.

\- On va retrouver Jared et on verra quoi faire à ce moment-là.

\- Si l'empire ne nous a pas interceptés d'ici là.

\- Eh, on s'en est bien tirés pour l'instant, non ? »

Noctis hausse les épaules. Il regarde à nouveau vers la nuit, égaré, ses mains agrippées contre la masse du rocher où il a posé ses fesses. Il fait à peine attention quand son garde du corps s'installe près de lui en soufflant, tout aussi paumé que lui. Le silence les enveloppe.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savent quoi dire. L'héritier voudrait hurler, son garde du corps voudrait pouvoir l'en empêcher. Trouver quelque chose, une raison de le faire avancer, une motivation à la hauteur du potentiel qu'il lui connait. Parce que Noctis saura marcher dans les ténèbres pour ramener la lumière, il le sait. Il le faut. Il n'a pas le choix.

« - Ça va le faire.

\- T'en sais rien.

\- On a été préparés à ça, Noct. Tous, Ignis, Prompto et moi. Et même toi. On va s'en tirer.

\- On verra. »

Gladio serre les dents. Il détourne le regard, ravale les mots qui lui brûlent la langue et retient cette main puissante qui voudrait secouer l'épaule de son protéger. Il voudrait lui dire d'y croire, d'essayer, de lever ce foutu cul fainéant de cette pierre pour faire ce pour quoi il a toujours été fait, ramener la lumière sur leur terre. Noctis est roi, désormais. Noctis a un devoir. Une mission qui le dépasse et qui va plus loin que leur propre existence. Ils sont tous prêt à se dévouer corps et âme pour réaliser ce que les dieux ont prédit bien avant eux, alors pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours lui qui se plaigne, lui qui gémisse, lui qui avance comme si le monde n'écrasait que ses propres épaules ?

« - Allez, va dormir.

\- J'y arrive pas.

\- T'es assis sur un caillou, ça va pas t'aider.

\- Très drôle. »

Le bouclier secoue la tête. La colère monte doucement, puissante, mais il la musèle derrière un regard indéchiffrable. C'est trop facile de s'énerver quand on ne sait pas consoler. Trop facile de détourner le regard et de lâcher une vérité que Noct connait déjà. Trop facile, parce qu'il ne sait pas comment rassurer celui qu'il connait depuis l'enfance et qu'il se sent brusquement désemparé face au fossé entre eux. La colère, c'est son seul refuge. Le seul chemin qu'il a trouvé pour le soutenir et le pousser à avancer, jusqu'au bout. « Bouge-toi », c'est toujours plus facile à dire que « Je t'aime. Je t'aime et je serai derrière toi jusqu'au bout, et je prendrai des coups pour toi et je serrerai les dents et je t'attraperai toujours avant que tu ne tombes parce que je suis ton bouclier et j'encaisserai en ton nom pour que jamais tu ne sois seul. »

Gadio sait protéger, mais il ne sait pas soutenir. Il pose une main puissante sur l'épaule du nouveau roi, maladroitement.

« - On est là d'accord ? T'auras pas à faire tout ça tout seul. »

Le gamin hausse les épaules. Il n'ajoute rien, ne le regarde même pas. Mais il ne repousse pas non plus cette main posée sur lui, cette main dont il a besoin. Cette preuve d'amitié, de proximité, qui ramène dans sa tête tous les espoirs qu'il a refoulés. Gladiolus essaie, Noctis laisse faire. C'est leur tendresse à eux. Leur maladresse.

Posé ici, en sécurité dans ce sanctuaire, le fils de Régis se rappelle comme il a prié chaque fois que les jambes de son père tremblaient, chaque fois qu'il le sentait plus faible, plus proche de la fin, et que son propre avènement approchait. Il se rappelle l'annonce du mariage, le glas. Il se rappelle comme il a prié pour que jamais ces sombres jours n'arrivent. Prié pour partager, un peu plus longtemps, le bonheur des temps simples et l'espoir de pouvoir échappe à ses devoirs. Ses yeux se posent sur l'ami qui se tient à ses côtés, brièvement. L'ami. Ce qu'ils seront simplement l'un pour l'autre, puisqu'il n'existe rien de plus pour eux. Pour un roi. Pour un bouclier.

Il a prié, mais les dieux ne l'ont pas entendu.

* * *

Voilà ! Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas joué donc j'espère que je n'ai pas laissé d'incohérences là-dedans. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !

Review ?


End file.
